


26 Letters

by fitz-and-simmons (fitzandjemma)



Series: 26 Letters [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Letter, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzandjemma/pseuds/fitz-and-simmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter to a bio chemist from an engineer (undelivered).</p>
            </blockquote>





	26 Letters

**A Letter To A Bio-Chemist From An Engineer (Undelivered).**

Dear Jemma, 

The first law of thermodynamics states that no energy in the universe is created and none is destroyed. You reminded me of that in one of the most desperate and hopeless times in my life. Out of the cold impersonal physics we love you drew beauty and hope and the dappled light was shining on your face and I almost told you. 

All of the poems I write are in metal and electronics. My art is in machines but I could never make anything to express how I feel about you. I'm trying to do it now but how could 26 letters contain you?

You are the feeling of twilight and the smell of coffee and black ink against crisp white paper. You are a sun and I am your moon. You're the universe. But my god it is an honour to look upon you. It's all I need to live. 

When I die one day, it is my dearest wish for my energy to always be near yours and I could be a tree that bears fruit for you or a bird that lives lives in your garden whose song you enjoy.

Christ Jemma, you have such a beautiful mind. So clever, so good, so precious.

I'm rambling again but what I'm trying to say Jemma is I. love. you.

I love you.

 

Leo Fitz.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure, I was writing in my notebook and this happened.


End file.
